Aimee
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This story is a sci-fi AU about an OC who unexpectedly joins Gibbs and his team in this time era. WARNING: It is a family/discipline type fiction and will contain spanking of adult(s) etc. as one form of discipline. Please don't read and then complain to me. I did not make you read it, therefore I don't want to hear about it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story centers on an OC of my own creation. The first chapter will consist of a background on the OC. It is short, but is an adequate introduction of what is to come. Of course it is very AU, fantasy, and sci fi, but will be written in this time era. **

**I own nothing, but the OC and make no money at all what-so-ever with my writings on this site. I write to relieve stress.**

**If you know me then you know that there will eventually be parental type discipline/spankings of an adult(s) in this story.**

*******This is a No Bully/Flamer Zone! Yes, you are a BULLY! Yes it can happen to adults too. Be an example and stop bullying in fan fiction. You are victimizing writers just like what happens to teenagers on a social network. You have been called out. Leave us alone if you don't like what we write. Don't read it if it bothers you sooo much. **

**Since I refuse to be a victim, I will just simply delete (ignore) or report you (tell the teacher) if you do it. Stop wasting your time. But do Read, Read, Read! Just, read something you enjoy!**** **

**I have not abandoned the Holiday series. I needed to take a hiatus from it for a little bit. Even Gibbs took a hiatus. LOL! **

**Warning: talk of discipline and abuse (nothing graphic).**

Chapter 1

What in the World is Going On?

Oh, how she had craved a father-figure most of her life. She had learned at age thirteen that the father she had was just a selfish shell of a man who fathered two children with a child bride and then left them high and dry for another women and her family.

Frankly, Aimee's dad had his own demons to deal with while growing up. In a fit of generational madness, each dad before Aimee's was either physically or verbally abusive to their perspective offspring. Sometimes both abuses were involved. Aimee's dad had been verbally abusive to her over the short thirteen years, but had made a conscious effort to not be like his own dad in physical abuse. Nevertheless, he could not separate abuse from physical discipline, so there was no physical discipline at all. Of course Aimee was grateful that there was no physical abuse.

Although admirable in his efforts to stop the chain of physical abuse, his actions still left Aimee hurt and confused. After all, she had been taught in her religion classes that parents discipline their children because they love them. This left Aimee thinking that her dad didn't love her because he never took the time to discipline her in any way. He just became despondent. Now she felt abandoned and often felt that something was wrong with her or her dad wouldn't have abandoned her for another family.

She did receive some verbal abuse though. She heard things like, "You are good for nothing" and "You will never amount to anything" when not getting the instructions just right while being taught to sweep the porch or some other task.

When that 'faithful' day arrived that her dad abandoned the family, he explained that it was because he was tired of the family life. He then moved in with a woman with two children younger than Aimee and her own brother.

Aimee even had to testify in court that her dad had abandoned them. She told the judge of when she helped him pack his bags for the last time after the many times he came back and left again. Even at thirteen, Aimee knew that the family needed some stability and having her dad come back and forth wasn't going to happen. So on that last day, Aimee helped her dad pack and told him if he came back, she would live in a road ditch before she stayed in the same house as him. Her mom was still too much under her dad's mental abuse and control to stop him from coming home.

Since Aimee's mom was a child bride of a fourteen year marriage and Aimee's dad never allowed her mom to work, her mom had no job skills. Nevertheless, that did not stop her mom from going out and finding housekeeping jobs to support herself, Aimee, and Aimee's brother.

Aimee understood that her mom needed her a lot throughout the subsequent years. Aimee learned a lot about cooking, cleaning, budgets, and the stress of not being able to pay a bill. Therefore, she never really had a childhood. After all, her circumstances made her wise beyond her years anyway.

As an adult, she married. She had given birth to a son after seven years of that marriage and then had a miscarriage when her son was five. When her husband found out about the miscarriage, he simply told her that 'things happen.' He gave her no emotional support, once again making her feel abandoned even though they lived in the same house. When her son was ten, Aimee's marriage ended. This left Aimee to raise her son alone with the help of her mom.

Through the years Aimee and her mom became very close friends. Her mom never really quit relying on her and as the years progressed, Aimee found herself a care giver to her mom. It seemed to be Aimee's nature to roll up her sleeves and just care for people around her. Her job even called for her to do the same. As a matter fact, according to some friends, family, and health care providers, Aimee took care of everyone, but herself. She was often heard saying that she didn't have time to be sick or do for herself. Aimee was also known to put her own sicknesses aside to care for others.

Over the years, Aimee's dream had been to find a father-figure in others. Of course, those men always let her down. To be fair, most of those men didn't even know of Aimee's thoughts toward them anyway. Through the years she looked to characters on television or in the movies. She knew that it was fantasy thinking, but it was a way to escape the pain. She envisioned any one of these strong, courageous, loving, and stern men as the father she so wanted and craved for. She pictured herself as a daughter to them. She knew that in real life they were probably not like the character they portrayed, but this was fantasy.

One character she was especially intrigued with was NCIS character Leroy Jethro Gibbs. After all, he had a daughter once whom he loved and cherished dearly. He now seemed to treat his team like a family. He was also highly protective of the females on his team. Why not envision him as someone who could be a father-figure in a fantasy land? Why couldn't he be the fantasy father she so craved? After all, there was even fan fiction written about him becoming a father to his team or some OC created. Some of that fan fiction had him disciplining his team or OC. That thought made things that much better for Aimee's fantasy. After all, discipline was part of what she craved in the father-figures.

So Aimee went on looking for the father-figure in Gibbs.

Then one night, something happened...

Aimee had gone to bed one night after a long and exhausting day and as she often did, cried herself to sleep because of the years of painful memories. When she woke, she found that her surroundings were sort of unfamiliar. She soon heard a knock on the bedroom door she was occupying. When she rather apprehensively invited the one knocking in, in walked none other than NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs with a small smirk on his face.

"What in the world is going on?" Aimee thought as her mouth dropped open.

**TBC…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers and warnings. Aimee and Mason are mine.**

Chapter 2

More Questions

_When she rather apprehensively invited the one knocking in, in walked none other than NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs with a small smirk on his face. _

"_What in the world is going on?" Aimee thought as her mouth dropped open._

**Warning: Discussion of discipline**

"Well, hello Aimee." Gibbs said.

"Uh… What is going on? Why am I here? Where am I?" Aimee asked rather confused.

"We have you here under a temporary witness protection detail. You are in a safe house. Mine. You suffered a head injury, so some of this may be fuzzy."

"What? Why the protection detail? I haven't seen or done anything that would require this. What head injury?"

"Do you remember that relationship you had with Mason, the retired Navy officer?"

"Yes." Aimee said not knowing why a fictional character like Gibbs would even know that about her or why for that matter she was even talking to Gibbs in the first place. Hello! Fictional Character! She didn't voice that though knowing that she'd seem insane. Maybe she was on one of those television shows that played practical jokes on people. "That must be it! My family knows I love Gibbs. They are setting me up." Aimee thought, and decided to play along.

"He has made enemies in the past and some of his family has gone missing. We know he has shared some information with you that his enemies may want to get out of you. We are keeping you here as long as it takes to keep you safe and catch the enemy. Your head injury happened when we tried to bring you in. You fought because you didn't want to be taken. Something about 'having no time for this nonsense and needing to get to work.' As a matter of fact, you weren't even worried about your safety." Gibbs said the last part with a stern tone.

This made Aimee blush. She felt as if she was in the principal's office under Gibbs' gaze. The look Aimee gave did not go unnoticed by Gibbs, but he did not comment at that point.

"Well, I don't have time for foolishness. Wait. What about my family?"

"They are under protection too, but they will not be staying here."

"Okay, but why am I with you? I thought the FBI had people trained for this." She really was ecstatic to be in Gibbs' presence, but she didn't voice that.

"They do, but the Director thought it would be safer to keep you here because you are so closely involved in the case."

"And the drama goes on with that old relationship. Okay, so how is this house safe? You don't even look like the kind of guy that would care to lock his front door." She knew he didn't lock the door.

Gibbs smirked at Aimee again. He could see she was testing the situation and tried to be patient with her. "I'd watch my attitude if I were you. I could become that father-figure to you that you say you long for. You know, the one that believes in old-fashioned discipline methods? When Aimee looked at Gibbs in a surprised manner, he paused and then explained. "Yes, I know what you keep on your computer." Gibbs really did not plan to carry out the threat of the old-fashioned discipline methods. He just wanted to catch Aimee off guard. Of course, he didn't expect the reaction he was about to receive.

Aimee blushed at the father-figure comment, but didn't address it. "What do you mean? Why do you know about my computer?"

"I had Agent McGee go over your computer to find out if there was anything we could use against Mason's enemies and we found some interesting thoughts about how you feel about the need for a father-figure and who you would like as a father-figure. I am honored, by the way, but how do you know so much about us that you are able to write stories about us?"

Aimee blushed a deeper shade of red at this point. "How dare you people pry into my personal thoughts?" Aimee asked angrily.

"Aimee, you need to calm down." Gibbs said as his temper was starting to rise.

"Why? You people had no right! How embarrassing." As much as she loved Gibbs and the team, she wasn't going to stand by and let people pry into her personal life.

Whatever family member or friend was doing this was going to pay. Now national TV was going to hear her thoughts about Gibbs. "I've had enough! Where are the cameras?! I'm out of here!" Aimee said this, but somewhere in her heart she was hoping that it was real.

"Whoa, young lady. We have every right to pry under an investigation and we are trying to keep you safe. What cameras? What are you talking about? You haven't answered my question about how you know so much about us."

"Obviously this is some TV show that is playing a joke on me. This can't be happening. None of this is real. I'm sorry Mr. Harmon, but I need to go. This is not the way I have envisioned meeting you."

"Who is Mr. Harmon? I don't know what you are talking about, but I am quickly losing patience with your attitude." Gibbs knew Aimee's background and felt sorry for her. How could a father not give his daughter the love and attention she needed? He knew that if Kelly were still alive, he would have been there for her through all the struggles in life even if he and her mom, God forbid, would have divorced. He wasn't willing to tell her yet, but he automatically felt a protective bond with Aimee and it was one of the reasons why he had her in his home. He knew that the façade she was putting on was one of being in control, but he could tell that she really wanted to lean on someone for a change. Nevertheless, he also knew that he would not have allowed Kelly to throw a tantrum like Aimee had been throwing over the last few minutes, no matter how old she was.

That is when he decided to lay down the law and quickly. Aimee never had a chance to address the Mr. Harmon comment or how she knew about them. "I am getting real close to showing you that I can be that father-figure that you so need." Gibbs said menacingly.

"I am way past my childhood Agent Gibbs." She had decided to continue to call him Agent Gibbs for now. "You cannot be serious about this threat. No one can care about anyone that much. No one exists like that."

"I am not one to joke about these things and I don't care how old you are. You are in my home and I am going to protect you even if it means protecting you from yourself. I do care. Now if I were you, I'd be more grateful for what is being done for you and show some manners."

Aimee had the decency to look contrite at this point. "I'm sorry Agent Gibbs. I do have manners and if this is really a protection detail, then I am grateful. You must understand that I don't remember getting here or why I am here in the first place. I woke up very confused."

"I realize that and will let it slide for now. Why would you think it wasn't a protection detail and how do you know so much about us?"

"For now?" Aimee thought nervously. "After my confusion clears I'll explain. Is that alright?"

"Fair enough, but I will be waiting for an explanation."

"Just how much do you know about me from my computer? Tell me that McGee kept that information confidential."

"We know all about you. McGee shared the information with Jenny, the rest of my team, and me. We are the only ones who know about you though."

"I would whine about Tony finding out about me at this point and how he will never let me live it down, but I don't want to let on just how much I know about him either." Aimee thought.

"Let's have some breakfast."

* * *

><p>Aimee followed Gibbs down to the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised at the spread he had prepared. When she saw the food, she didn't have the heart or the courage at first to tell him she preferred two slices of dry toast and some coffee. After all, most foods were making her sick at this point because of her current illness.<p>

After Gibbs had set out the bacon, eggs, and toast on the table he said, "Dig in before it gets cold."

Finally mustering up some courage and not wanting to let on about her current illness, she revealed, "Uh Agent Gibbs? I am not really a breakfast person. I'll eat it because you went to so much trouble, but in the future don't go through all of this for me. I'll just have some coffee and dry toast next time. I am sure you could use your time on something else."

"You do need someone to take care of you." Gibbs said with a stern expression. "I will make breakfast because I want to and care to, not because it is a chore and you will eat."

She finally decided to disclose the illness. "Honestly, I am having health issues right now and those issues are causing me not to be able to eat certain foods. Also, I am not a child that has to be told what and when to eat. I am too busy for all of this nonsense, even my current illness. I need to get back to my own home and take care of things there."

"You don't seem to understand that you have no say so in this matter and how much danger you are in. From what I have seen in a short while, you don't know how to take care of yourself, but you take care of everyone else. You'll eat the breakfast that I prepare for you, but we will work out what you can eat. You will be protected whether you like it or not and I will see to it that you are cared for. Just consider me your father-figure and one that takes his job very seriously and will not let you down. In the future, you will tell me the whole truth. I do not like lies, even omissions." Gibbs admitted.

Aimee could feel the heat of embarrassment spread across her face. Gibbs was scolding her about omissions. She knew he hated lies of any kind. "Okay Agent Gibbs. I get it."

"I hope you do. Because if you don't, you will _'get it' _sooner or later." Gibbs let the threat hang.

Aimee gulped at that one. "He can't be serious." She thought.

* * *

><p>During the two weeks that followed and after struggles and subtle hanging threats from Gibbs, Aimee settled in to what she realized must have been a fantasy world. After all, she had not been feeling well lately anyway and had not been in a good frame of mind. Since she realized she wasn't on TV and that she must be dreaming or had really hit her head on something and was in a coma, she decided to continue to play it out for now. After all, what else was she going to do? She had been able to check up on her family and knew that they knew she was fine, but did not know where she was. She had met the team and had felt very welcome in their presence almost to the point that they were starting to feel like family. She had spent a lot of time with them over the last two weeks.<p>

She had put her embarrassment aside and had many conversations with Tony about movies and TV. Tony was impressed about her vast knowledge of movies and TV shows. He was excited to know that she was also a fan of Magnum P.I. and laughed when she revealed she had a crush on Tom Selleck when she was a teen. They also discussed fathers and Tony revealed the fact that Gibbs was the closest to a father he had ever had.

She had spent time with the bubbly Abby and began to feel like they were sisters. Abby was excited to know that Aimee was also a hugger and did not judge her about her tattoos. She and Aimee laughed when Aimee told her the story of when she went to a tattoo parlor with her son to get his ear pierced and how out of place she felt.

Although Ziva was hard to get close to, Aimee felt that the two of them had some things in common with fathers that didn't care. Of course, Ziva's situation with Eli was much worse than Aimee's, but Aimee could empathize with Ziva about paternal absenteeism.

McGee and Aimee had discussed computers, but McGee was much more equipped to work with technology than Aimee would ever be. Aimee had not seen Jenny much. She was busy running the NCIS office and keeping up with Sec Nav. Jenny was very cordial to Aimee when they had met.

Ducky was the sweet grandfather type that Aimee would have enjoyed growing up with. He could talk for hours about his life and Aimee was more than willing to listen and not cut him off like Gibbs did so often. Of course, Aimee had a lot more time on her hands than Gibbs did at this point and it was a good distraction for her. Jimmy had even come by to talk to Ducky on one of Ducky's visits and Aimee and Jimmy hit it off right away. He was like a quirky younger brother.

Aimee was so cordial to everyone that she just seemed to fit right in. It was like she knew them all her life. No one needed to know that she had been watching their TV show for years.

The tumultuous relationship was with Gibbs. Ducky had reassured Gibbs that Aimee was testing Gibbs to see if he'd just abandon her like every other male figure did in her life before. Ducky had told Gibbs that his threats may have to be carried out for Aimee to finally let someone take care of her. In the meantime, what Aimee should have known from watching countless NCIS episodes and reading fan fiction over the years was that Gibbs didn't threaten long. Of course, someone in a coma didn't get in trouble like that. Right?

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers and warnings.**

Chapter 3

What Now!?

**Warning: Threat and talk of spanking and a swat in this chapter.**

…_Gibbs didn't threaten long. Of course, someone in a coma didn't get in trouble like that. Right?_

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving with Gibbs' team was quite an affair. Everyone came to Gibbs' home because it was deemed unsafe for Aimee to travel. Although she missed her own family, Aimee thoroughly enjoyed the meal and the adopted family atmosphere.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, it was Tony's turn to 'babysit' Aimee. To Gibbs' annoyance, babysitting is what Aimee dubbed the protection his team gave her.<p>

Aimee and Tony had been sitting and discussing old movies. It had become a game to the two of them to see how much they both knew about these movies and the stars who were characters in those movies. Tony found out that Aimee, who was usually one to be the peace maker, easily became competitive when it came to this topic.

During this competition, Tony could tell that Aimee was not up to her usual game. "What's wrong Aimee? Tell big brother."

Aimee laughed. "You know you are not much older than me. I'll tell you only if you don't tell Gibbs."

Tony did not like where this was going. "It depends on what it is. We do not want to get out of Gibbs' good graces."

"Chicken Tony? What would Gibbs do to you? Give you extra paperwork?"

Tony never had the chance to answer Aimee's questions because all of a sudden there was gunfire outside the house.

"Stay down!" Tony said at a harsh whisper as he crawled to the window.

"Tony, what's that?" Aimee pointed and then passed out.

Tony barely had a chance to view the canister of gas on the floor between them before he too passed out.

* * *

><p>The next thing Aimee remembered was being awakened by Gibbs and Ducky.<p>

"Aimee, wake up."

"Gibbs, what?... Tony? Where's Tony?"

"He's here. He's okay." Gibbs said reassuringly.

"What happened? We heard gunfire and then saw a canister of gas and then that's all I remember."

Aimee finally got a good look at Tony. "Tony is that you?"

"Yes."

"You look like you are about thirteen."

"Fourteen, to be precise my Dear. You are thirteen." Ducky clarified.

"What!? This can't be. What happened to us?" Aimee was beginning to panic.

"Apparently something in the canister caused you two to de-age. We suspect that this may be your old boyfriend's enemies who decided to make you younger in hopes of you forgetting what you know since they couldn't fully get to you because of my protection. Ducky thinks they were hoping for infancy, but instead something happened and you have become teenagers. We think Tony was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Gibbs calmly explained hoping Aimee and Tony would not lose control. This was a lot to take in.

Gibbs could see that Aimee was trying to process this information and waited for the blow up to happen.

"This coma needs to end now or I need to wake up from this nightmare." Aimee thought and then began to panic.

"Well you'll just have to fix this! I cannot be thirteen again!" Aimee yelled as she threw the DVD case of the latest movie that she and Tony were watching. The case hit the wall.

Gibbs stepped up to put an end to the tantrum. SWAT!

Aimee froze in her tracks. "Did you just spa… hit me?"

"Nope, didn't hit you, swatted your backside. I am capable of handing out more of those swats. Calm down before I do." Gibbs warned.

Aimee resisted rubbing her backside. That one swat was very meaningful. She wasn't sure she was ready for more any time soon.

"We are doing all we can at this time to figure this out. Nevertheless, you are still in danger because they did not accomplish what they wanted to do. The last thing we need is for you or Tony to panic." Gibbs said as his voice softened when he saw the tears in Aimee's eyes. He knew that the swat hurt, but he also realized that her tears were more from the fact that she would be reliving a traumatic age in her life if something did not change them back to normal and soon.

Tony had not said anything, but stood with wide eyes when Aimee was swatted. He had known Gibbs long enough to know that Gibbs would fix this one way or another and he certainly didn't want to be the next one swatted.

"Look, I know that you are both scared and nervous about this. I promise I will find a way to straighten this out one way or another and I always keep my promises, but you have to let us do our job and you have to cooperate." Gibbs said confidently.

"I'm fine Gibbs." Tony admitted while trying to keep calm. Gibbs could see right through Tony's false bravado, but didn't admit it.

"I know you are Bud." Gibbs said while ruffling Tony's hair. "We are going to take you two to Ducky's office to have him check you out more accurately." Gibbs had refrained from the use of the word autopsy just in case this affected his new charges. He also knew it would take some major security to get them there. He didn't want to travel for Thanksgiving, but this was different.

"I'm not going!" Aimee plainly proclaimed.

"Gibbs doesn't understand that I shouldn't even be here in the first place." Aimee thought, but didn't voice this yet.

Gibbs realized he'd had enough of Aimee's defiance and still saw her as the adult she was. He had yet to really see her as the child she now was because to him her attitude had not changed. He stepped forward to stop the impending tantrum only to have a hand placed on his shoulder by Ducky.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs, a word."<p>

"Don't move from this spot." Gibbs commanded Aimee in a tone that was not to be argued with and then followed Ducky into the kitchen where he could still keep an eye on his charges.

"Ducky, I've had it with her willful disobedience. It has to be stopped."

"I agree old friend, but now is not the time. She was just settling in with us. After all, we had a wonderful time for Thanksgiving. Then this happens. I am afraid that this may be a setback for her. Let us find out what we can do about this new occurrence and then by all means, tan her hide."

Ducky chuckled at Gibbs' surprised look. "Yes, you will have my full blessing to take any disciplinary measure you see fit as soon as we ascertain the full impact of this latest setback. She and Tony will need you to be a safe stability in their lives and discipline is part of that."

"Alright Ducky." Gibbs sighed and took a deep breath before he went back to his two teenagers.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked up to Aimee crying on Tony's shoulder. Aimee had obeyed by not moving from her spot, but Tony had gone to comfort her. "I want to go home. I want to be an adult again. I can't be thirteen. I have an adult son. I'm so sorry you had to get involved in this."<p>

"It's okay. You didn't throw the canister in here. We will work this out." Tony said this while he protectively stepped in front of Aimee when Gibbs approached.

This made Gibbs proud of Tony's protective nature, but he and Tony would have to discuss later that Tony should not feel the need to protect Aimee from Gibbs.

Tony was doing his best to be brave for Aimee, but Gibbs could see the fear in Tony. Gibbs decided he'd have to muster as much patience as possible with these two and decided then and there to do what it took to be what they needed. He also couldn't wait to personally take down the scum who did this to them.

When Aimee began to protest going to Ducky's office, Tony stepped in.

"Gibbs, would it be okay if I talk to Aimee privately?"

"Alright, but my patience is wearing thin. You have five minutes and then I take over." Gibbs said with a glare in Aimee's direction.

* * *

><p>After Tony pulled Aimee into the kitchen, he decided to use his powers of persuasion. Knowing Tony's tactics, Aimee decided to play along. After his technique didn't work, Tony decided to be straight forward.<p>

"Aimee, if you don't give in and just do what Gibbs wants I'm afraid you are about to find yourself across his knee. I have a feeling that his boat building hands can be quite uncomfortable." Tony said and realized he didn't want to feel those hands on his backside either. "I also don't think Ducky will be able to hold him off much longer. Gibbs is a man that is used to being obeyed and he is really trying to help. I believe he really cares about you."

When Aimee snickered at that comment, Tony decided to explain. "I know Gibbs. He is attached to you. There is something about you that he can't let go of. Trust me. He would have given you to Fornell by now if he didn't care so much."

Aimee thought about that for a minute and realized that what Tony was saying was true. She also realized nothing would get fixed if Ducky didn't check them out properly. "Okay, okay. I'll go, but only because you explained and asked me to go and because you need to be fixed too."

"Thanks. Okay Gibbs, we are ready to go."

Ducky and Gibbs had heard the conversation and although Gibbs would have liked it if Aimee had just obeyed him without question, he was glad that Tony was on his side helping.

"Gibbs, my boy, it looks your hands will be full with those two until we find a cure." Ducky chuckled as he saw the revelation on Gibbs' face.

* * *

><p>Later, at NCIS, Gibbs, Tim, Abby, and Ziva joined Ducky in autopsy while Tony and Aimee waited in the bullpen.<p>

"What you got, Duck?"

"Well Gibbs, it looks like they are both going to be fine physically, but we should be concerned about them emotionally. They have the memories of adulthood, but are in teenage bodies. They will also show some immaturity at times, but they will want to be treated as adults."

"What can we do?"

"We need to make sure that we keep their lives as normal as possible, although we don't really know what normal is at this time."

"What if we make sure they get to relive this time in their lives by making the negative circumstances in their lives more bearable?" Ziva asked.

"Oh! Ziva that's a great idea! We can give both of them a wonderful Christmas for starters." Abby was already starting to get carried away.

Gibbs decided to calm the situation. "Sounds good to me, but right now I need to inform Jenny of this new development and take those two home. Everyone meet at my house tonight and we'll discuss this."

* * *

><p>After Gibbs informed Jenny of the new developments, he returned to the bullpen to find Tony sitting behind his desk playing Tetris. It was unusual to see a fourteen year old behind Tony's desk. "Where's Aimee?"<p>

"She went to the restroom."

"How long ago?"

"Not long Gibbs." Tony looked at the time on the computer and realized it had been a while. "Oh oh." Tony thought about the fact that he may be in trouble in a minute. "Uh, Gibbs? I think it has been about thirty minutes. I got carried away with the game."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow at Tony's comment, but soon realized it wasn't Tony's responsibility at fourteen to keep track of Aimee. Tony didn't know it yet, but Jenny put him on medical leave. Gibbs called Tim. "McGee, get Ziva and search the building for Aimee."

"Did she get taken while she was in the bathroom or did she run? She had better not have taken off because God help her backside if she did." Gibbs thought and then began his own search hoping and praying she was alright.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers and warnings. Thanks for all the followings, favorites, reviews, and guest reviews. I hope everyone had a great Christmas today!**

Chapter 4

More Questions

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Spanking<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Did she get taken while she was in the bathroom or did she run? She had better not have taken off because God help her backside if she did." Gibbs thought and then began his own search hoping and praying she was alright.<em>

* * *

><p>"Where is that girl?" Gibbs thought in frustration and worry. It was in that moment that he realized just how much he cared for the girl.<p>

* * *

><p>After looking for her for a few minutes, Gibbs and the team found her in a conference room reading.<p>

Tim shook his head at the situation and Ziva sighed knowing Aimee was in trouble for taking off without anyone knowing. "I'd like a word with Aimee. Report to the bullpen and be ready to update me on Aimee's case. Let Tony and the others know that Aimee is fine."

Tim and Ziva did not need to be told twice and left for the bullpen.

Ducky had been looking for Aimee on his own too. Meeting Tim and Ziva in the hallway, he was told by Tim that Aimee was found, but that Gibbs was not happy. Ducky reasoned that he'd be the one best equipped to be a witness to this conversation and would not be intimidated by Gibbs. He decided to go into the conference room.

"I thought I told you and Tony to stay put in the bullpen until we were finished with Ducky. You cannot roam around this agency without letting me know where you are going."

"I think I can be where I want to be. Although I look thirteen, I am still an adult and I don't need a babysitter."

Ducky was surprised by Aimee's nerve when he heard her response to Gibbs. The days of being followed around and now the fact that she was thirteen had taken a toll on Aimee's self-preservation.

"Well I guess it's time to quit threatening and be what Aimee needs." Gibbs thought and then glanced over at Ducky. "Duck." Gibbs made a motion with his head for the two of them to step out of the room. "Do. Not. Move." Gibbs commanded Aimee.

Gibbs awaited Ducky's argument and was surprised when Ducky offered none. "She is testing you Gibbs. She is pushing you into proving who you say you are because she doesn't trust male figures like yourself. I think the time has come for you to pass her test."

Gibbs nodded and began to turn the knob on the door when Ducky stopped him. "Gibbs, one thing. You still see her as the adult she is mentally. You need to see her as you would Kelly at this age. Be patient."

"I will Duck and thank you for looking out for her."

Gibbs took a deep breath, walked into the conference room, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Aimee was still reading like nothing had happened, but was really nervous when Gibbs came in. This was noticed by Gibbs, but he didn't say anything about it.<p>

"You are at NCIS and are being protected from people threatening to kill you and you cannot be obedient to simple instructions?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed.

Obedient was a word that gave Aimee butterflies in her stomach around Gibbs. "Look, what is the use? Just let me be, please." With that, Aimee quit reading, got up from her chair, and began to walk to the door.

Gibbs stopped her from leaving the room. "Sit. I ought to turn you across my knee and give you a good old-fashioned spanking for being rude and trying to run out in the middle of a conversation. You say you are not a child even in a child's body, but you sure act like one throwing a tantrum. The time has come for me to fill the shoes of the father-figure you desire. You are about to get more than you bargained for, but you need someone to show you that we are here for you and that you don't have to survive alone." Gibbs said while crossing his arms again.

"Well this is more than the hanging threats he has been giving me. Maybe he will be the first to not abandon me. Maybe he is going to stick around." Aimee blushed at the thought of being spanked by Gibbs. This was new to her and a bit unnerving. After all, who would want to endure a spanking from Gibbs?

"What are you talking about? I know that you have allowed me to live with you for a while, but why should you care what I do as long as I am safe?" Aimee asked, testing Gibbs once again, but was sorry she had said it after one look at Gibbs' countenance.

After all, Gibbs had been so kind to take her in during this time. He could have refused and assigned Ziva, Tim, or Tony to take her in.

The more Gibbs glared, the more nervous Aimee got. "You are not safe when you roam around as you please."

Aimee continued to test Gibbs. She just knew he'd get tired eventually and send her away. "Just send me to someone else. I am too much trouble."

"Nope. You aren't getting rid of me that easily. It seems to me that a certain young lady is sorely missing balance in her life and I am going to be here to help you change that."

"What you are saying is true and not something that I don't already know, but why do you care? Despite my current appearance, I am much too old to be helped or be one to ask for help. It is too late for me."

"Well let me tell you something young lady, you will begin to ask for help as of right now. Why do I care? You need to be taken care of and kept safe. Whether you think you are too old or not or don't want to ask makes me no difference. This changes now. You have become family to me and my team and we care very much for you. My family is not allowed to put themselves in danger. They are also to take good care of themselves."

Aimee was getting more agitated by the minute. She couldn't help testing him. "You are the boss, right? I guess you like that position. I guess you have a bunch of rules for your family." Once again, Aimee knew he did. She couldn't understand why she kept antagonizing him.

"I do have fifty plus rules for my family and team. It is my job to teach these rules and it takes a lot of time to do so."

"Time that you don't have for me, right? Alright, I see that I am too much trouble because my attitude will not change on this subject. I've practiced it for too long. Please call the FBI and ask them to release me from your custody. Thank you for all you have done. Know that I do appreciate it."

Gibbs shook his head and thought, "What a challenge. Little does she know that I am up for it. I will be that mentor that she so needs. I hope I don't have to meet her biological father. That meeting will not be good for him."

While he was thinking this, Gibbs was moving an armless chair from the table. Aimee was too busy ranting about going to the FBI to notice. Gibbs then took Aimee by the hand and led her to the chair. He sat and …

"Agent Gibbs! What are you doing?" Aimee exclaimed with much nervousness.

Gibbs pulled Aimee across his lap and explained before beginning.

"What I am doing is stopping the threats and carrying out what needs to be done. Young lady, I am doing something that I know your dad did not do for you."

"Noooo! Agent Gibbs you don't have to do this! Stop! You are wasting your time on me! It is too late!"

Gibbs just shook his head and began to lay swat after swat on Aimee's backside and began thinking about her. "Maybe her being thirteen again will be the perfect opportunity to heal those memories. I can right the wrong her dad did to her."

Aimee felt his calloused hand very quickly. "Tony was right about those boat building hands. His hand feels like a paddle." Aimee thought this and was quickly getting uncomfortable.

Feeling that Aimee may heal from her past by reliving her younger years in a more positive manner, Gibbs spoke. "Aimee, let it out. Let the pain from all those years of a missing dad go once and for all."

When Gibbs got no response, he said, "Aimee Michelle, you are one stubborn little lady." With that said he began heavier, faster swats. He was leaving no time to recuperate between swats.

Of course, Aimee protested until she heard her given name. She always hated it. When it was said, it always made her feel like a little girl in trouble and boy was she in trouble now. She was beginning to realize that testing Gibbs may not have been a good idea.

As the spanks fell and her backside began to burn, she felt a little tear fall from her eye. Gibbs saw the tear. "Let go Aimee and this will end sooner." Aimee still couldn't let it go.

"I am more stubborn than you'll ever be. I can keep this up as long as needed. I have come to care about you very much over the past few weeks."

Soon, the dam broke. Aimee felt as if she would never stop crying. The years of hurt and pain from feeling unloved flowed through the tears. She did not realize that Gibbs was just rubbing her back at this point and letting her cry. She cried and cried. She cried harder when she heard Gibbs telling her it was okay and she was cared for. She cried when he said she'd have to accept their love and help. She cried when she realized she had a family with this team.

When Aimee calmed down more, Gibbs allowed her to get up. He then pulled her onto his lap being careful of her sore backside. Because she was not used to affection, Aimee fought sitting on Gibbs' lap for a minute until he corrected her.

"Do you want to start this lesson again? It is just as easy to lay you across my lap as for you to sit on it. I realize you are not used to this, but it is the comfort after the discipline. Accept it or..." He let the small threat hang as he raised his eyebrow.

As Aimee listened to Gibbs explain and sat on his lap, she began to cry again.

"I am sorry for being so weak. I am not used to this." Aimee explained.

"I know, but this is going to change. You are not weak and I don't want to hear that again. In the short time I've known you and from what I know about your background, you are far from being weak. Also, as the father-figure you have always longed for, you will talk to me and you will help me keep you safe."

"Why do you want to do this for me? You have too much to take care of than to sit and listen to me. I'll be fine."

"You sound like Ziva." He said with a small smile.

"Your whole problem is that you don't value yourself therefore you don't think you are important enough to bother with. Just because your dad told you that you were good for nothing doesn't make it true. He was wrong."

"I guess."

"You don't waste good and you are good. You raised that boy since he was 10 and may I say from what I hear you did a fine job. That boy is good. You never asked the government for help. You rolled up your sleeves and did it for yourself. Your problem is you don't know when to let go and ask for help."

With tears in her eyes Aimee said, "Everyone is so busy and need to help other people. They need it more than me."

"Do I need to start this lesson over?"

"No." Aimee replied wide-eyed.

"Young lady, you are valuable. I am not going anywhere and I would not be doing this if I didn't know you were worth it. I am not with anyone else right now. You have my full attention because I choose to give it to you."

She finally began accepting his comfort and cried into his shoulder the rest of the pain she had withheld earlier.

"Come on. Let's go show Tony and the others that you survived."

"I feel like my backside didn't." Aimee said with a smile.

Gibbs knew she was teasing. "I must not have done enough to curtail that sarcasm though." Gibbs said that and swatted Aimee's backside as she went through the conference room door.

"Owww Gibbs!" Aimee knew he was teasing and smiled as Gibbs walked behind her.

* * *

><p>When they reached the elevator Gibbs smirked at the way Aimee turned her backside to the corner. "I was a sniper in the military at one time. I can get at you if I really want. Turning into the corner won't help."<p>

"You really like to tease a girl when she is wounded." Aimee said this while she quickly exited the elevator.

"Who's teasing?" Gibbs said and smiled as he led Aimee into the bullpen.

* * *

><p>When they reached Tony, he hugged Aimee. While they hugged, Tony whispered in her ear. "Are you okay? Was it bad?"<p>

"I'm fine." Aimee said this and then hopped out of the desk chair she was trying to sit in.

"That bad."

"Tony, let's just say that you don't want to get on his bad side."

"It won't happen to me. I am his Senior Agent, his second in command. I am Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo."

Aimee didn't have the heart to enlighten Tony that Gibbs had let on that Tony was on medical leave and that they'd be spending time at Gibbs' house together.

Tony was now in protective custody too. Gibbs couldn't just let Tony go back to his apartment and live like nothing had happened.

What neither knew was that Gibbs was going to be doing as much work from home as he could so he could personally keep an eye on his two teenagers.

After Gibbs got the information he needed from Tim and Ziva, he reminded them to make sure they were at his house tonight.

"Let's go home."

"You gonna drop me off at my apartment?"

"We are not going to your home Tony. We are going to mine. You'll be moving in with Aimee and me. I'll be working from home and keeping you two out of trouble."

"Uh, Gibbs? I want to go to my apartment not move in with you."

"Not going to happen Tony. You are in my protective custody too. You are in danger. You are also on medical leave."

Gibbs waited for a meltdown.

Tony tried to be adult about this. He reasoned that it was procedure to protect ones who had been attacked. He just couldn't stay reasonable in a fourteen year old body. Tony crossed his arms and stuck his chin out. "I am staying at my apartment. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for a long time."

Ziva and Tim just stared wide-eyed, never having heard such defiance in Tony.

"Would you like a conversation in the conference room like I had with Aimee?" Gibbs asked as he bent over a little to look into Tony's eyes. "I can oblige if you'd like."

Tony looked at Aimee who had not sat down yet and was shaking her head no while blushing at Gibbs' comment.

"No Boss. I'm good."

"That's what I thought. Let's go."

* * *

><p>That night the team met at Gibbs' house and had dinner together.<p>

After the threat to paddle any teenage backside if an argument about going to bed surfaced, Tony and Aimee were sent to bed. Ducky helped by making it clear that their bodies needed the rest after such an ordeal. This made bedtime a little easier to swallow for Aimee, but she was planning on making it clear that she had the right to stay up as long as she saw fit.

When the teens were in bed, the team discussed the changes in the family dynamics and the Christmas Party that Abby was planning. It was decided that the party would be at Gibbs' house and that Abby would make most of the arrangements. There would be presents and happiness for Tony and Aimee.

* * *

><p>When Christmas morning arrived, Aimee and Tony woke to an old-fashioned Christmas with presents under a tree, hot chocolate, and singing. Later, there was Christmas dinner and more fellowship with the adopted family. Aimee did speak to her son. She blamed her strange voice on a cold she had picked up. She did not want him to know about the de-aging yet. He understood that there would be other Christmases that they'd be together. Aimee was sad about this, but tried to be brave for Abby because Abby had gone through a lot of trouble to make this Christmas special.<p>

Gibbs could tell that Aimee and Tony were trying to be brave about everything for Abby, but that they did seem to revert back to childhood when they were able to open presents. He made a note of it and decided to try to have more moments where Tony and Aimee could be kids again.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers and warnings.**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews, followings, favorites, and reads! I also wanted to thank the guest reviewers because I cannot do so when you review. A special thanks to the guest who recently reviewed the Magnum PI story. Thanks for the encouragement. Thanks to all of you for the encouragement.  
><strong>

**I am working on the Holiday series. I haven't given it up, just at a small stand still.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Gibbs could tell that Aimee and Tony were trying to be brave about everything for Abby, but that they did seem to revert back to childhood when they were able to open presents. He made a note of it and decided to try to have more moments where Tony and Aimee could be kids again._

* * *

><p>The faithful day finally came when Gibbs was able to announce to Tony and Aimee that the team had caught the criminals and that there was no longer any danger for the two of them.<p>

The team had worked long and hard to piece together the whereabouts of the criminals and close the case. Gibbs had made sure that Ziva, Tim, and Abby had an extended weekend to get some much needed rest. Gibbs also realized that this would give the three of them a chance to come in for visits with Tony and Aimee periodically.

Of course that left Tony and Aimee wondering what they were to do next. Tony was itching to go back to his apartment and continue his lifestyle. Aimee was ready to go home and pick up where she left off with her life.

"Tony, how do we explain that a fourteen year old is now living in your apartment? Aimee, how do you explain to your family and work environment that a thirteen year old is replacing you?"

Gibbs, always the voice of reason, made sure they understood that it was just not possible right now to go home, that they were doing everything in their power to find an antidote for the de-aging gas, and that they'd be staying with him for as long as it took to find the cure. Of course, Tony and Aimee knew in their hearts that they couldn't go home yet, but needed to try. Aimee wondered when she'd wake up from her coma.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Aimee seemed to sink deeper and deeper into a quiet depression. Gibbs had been extremely patient with her, but couldn't quite figure out why she was so quiet. Aimee usually articulated what was on her mind. He decided to have a talk with Ducky. Maybe something in her background could shed light on what was going on.<p>

After he had admonished his two charges to stay put in the bullpen while he went to talk to Ducky, Gibbs went down to autopsy.

"Well my friend, from reading her background files very carefully I must say that Aimee had a very difficult year when she was thirteen. It was a very traumatic time for her. She lost the stability in her life when her dad left her mom, she lost her childhood home to the bank, the rent house she was living in with her mom and brother burnt down when the three of them were running errands, and her grandfather died the day before her parents' divorce was final. Oh yes, and her dad remarried the day after her parents' divorce was final and didn't tell Aimee and her brother until after it was done."

Gibbs was speechless.

"Duck, I had no idea. In one year? I knew she had been through a lot with her dad, but…"

"This is why I have asked you repeatedly to be patient although she still needs structure."

"Help me understand why she would sink into this depression. She knew about this when she turned into a thirteen year old again weeks ago. Why now?" Gibbs had thought he knew what to expect by now.

"It could be that the date is approaching for the first negative incident. I am not sure. What I do know is that the hurting, like Aimee, accustomed to self-reliance, often erroneously believe that the need for loving attention will not apply to them. So she'll shy away from any longing for even the simplest care. She will forsake the little girl inside who longs for that loving attention. She'll feel that she doesn't deserve it for some reason and just become quiet about it."

"So what do I do?"

"First of all my friend, do not permit her denial of need to consume her. Aimee needs to learn that she is worthy of care and that she'll never escape your notice. When she needs your attention, you will give it. When she becomes an unruly brat, make sure she knows you'll never think less of her for it, nor will you think negatively of her for any other stubborn acts. Let her know that you will not ignore such things, but you won't push her away from your love of her. She must know you will focus on her in discipline, just as you have before, and then all will be forgiven and forgotten."

"Alright, Duck. I'll do my best. I can't believe she went through so much, but I understand her better now."

"You should my boy because she is a lot like you. All the quiet suffering when all one needs to do is ask for help." Ducky said this while clapping Gibbs on the back. "I believe you are up to it."

Unknown to Gibbs and Ducky, Aimee had escaped the bullpen again to follow Gibbs. She was hoping to hear some good news about the antidote. She had heard the whole conversation and it was more than she could bear. She didn't realize until she heard Ducky's explanation what she had gone through. She also did not realize how much Gibbs and everyone else cared about her. It was her undoing to hear that Gibbs loved her. Aimee burst into sobs. These were loud, gulping, wrenching sobs that were flowing up from a deep place within her.

Gibbs and Ducky heard and rushed over to her. They allowed her to release the pent up emotions she was holding in. Gibbs picked Aimee up from the area she was hiding in and held her while she cried. She fell asleep soon after she cried herself out. Gibbs put her on Ducky's office couch.

"What just happened Duck?"

"She came to the realization of what she went through and she now senses our unconditional acceptance. She never felt that from a male figure before and it is a shattering thing. She must break so she can be repaired. Also, empathy from another for what we cannot stand to look at inside ourselves when we are unaccustomed to it is hard to comprehend. It was good to let her cry while you whispered kind words to her until she fell asleep. That will probably be the most peaceful sleep she has had in a while because she allowed herself to cry and not hold it in anymore."

"Even so, she still needs to be punished for disobeying me by leaving the bullpen and eavesdropping."

"Indeed." Ducky acknowledged.

* * *

><p>It was late when Gibbs and his charges returned to their home. He decided that he'd put them to bed and address Aimee's disobedience in the morning. After working on his boat for a little while, he was determined to go to bed. On the way there he could hear crying in Aimee's room. When he walked in to ask what was wrong, he realized Aimee was crying in her sleep. "Of course she'd be crying in her sleep. She never cries while awake unless during a session over my knee or like what happened earlier." Gibbs thought sadly.<p>

"Daddy. No. Please don't leave us. Please don't leave me. We need you. I need you."

Gibbs gently shook Aimee awake.

"Gibbs, what's wrong?"

"You were crying out for your dad in your sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have a weak moment. I'm sorry to have disturbed you and brought you in here." Aimee quickly apologized while yawning.

Gibbs was always amazed at how quick Aimee was to apologize for something beyond her control and to do so half-way asleep.

"You didn't disturb me. I was checking on you and Tony when I heard you. Young lady, what have I said about feeling like you are bothering me? Also, you are one of the strongest people I know. You did not have a weak moment because you can't control your dreams."

Aimee blushed at being reprimanded.

"Wanna talk about the dream?"

"Nope."

"Alright, it is still early enough to get more sleep. Rest up. We still have a discussion in the morning." Gibbs walked out and tried to get a couple of hours of sleep before he had to deal with his disobedient young lady.

"Oh, boy." Aimee whispered as she pulled the covers over her head.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gibbs and Ducky were sitting in the kitchen talking about Aimee's night.<p>

"She is subconsciously reliving that tragic time in her life. This is going to be difficult for her Jethro."

"What do I need to do Duck?"

"Be patient, consistent, and firm. Show her that you care."

"I hear her and Tony stirring. Thanks for taking Tony with you today while I spend some time with Aimee."

"No problem, Jethro."

* * *

><p>When Aimee came downstairs she found only Gibbs in the house. "Oh boy, he is going to really kill me this time. He didn't want witnesses." Aimee thought.<p>

"Where's Tony?"

"He and Ducky are going to a classic car show."

"Wow. I bet Tony was excited. I wonder if there will be a Ferrari there." Aimee said with a slight chuckle and then sobered remembering that she was alone with Gibbs.

"You seem nervous this morning."

"Uh-h-h, why would I be nervous?" Aimee was nervous and it showed in her body language and speech.

"I thought we'd spend some time together after we take care of a little matter of your doing what you want when you want. Why did you leave the bullpen?"

"I didn't think it would be a problem. No one is after us anymore."

"If you didn't think it would be a problem, why were you hiding to eavesdrop?"

Aimee blushed. "I just wanted to hear if you'd found the cure."

"Didn't you think I'd tell you? I thought you trusted me?"

"I do trust you Gibbs. I trust you with my life. I just have this need to take matters into my own hands and find out what I need to get the job done."

"You are going to start acting like a carefree thirteen year old after our discussion. I will do the worrying and be the caregiver for the time being and you will let go and let me."

"And if I don't?" Aimee asked as she stomped her foot.

Gibbs watched her stomp her foot and then cleared his throat. "That was an adult reaction." Gibbs said that with a small amount of sarcasm.

"If you don't, you'll have a sore backside for your troubles."

"No matter how I look, I am still an adult!"

"Really, because real adults often throw tantrums."

Aimee blushed again in frustration and embarrassment. "I don't understand what the big deal is if Tony and I go into autopsy with you."

"First of all, you don't need to understand why I say what I say all of the time. If I feel the need to explain, I will. Have you ever been in autopsy?"

"No."

"I have had trained agents give up their lunches in there the first time. Also, you are not an agent therefore you don't belong in an area where a Federal Investigation may be going on. Tony is on medical leave so he doesn't need to be down there either."

What Gibbs did not explain was that he also wanted his two charges to stay away from adult things to help recapture some of the childhood activities they didn't take part in.

"Alright, I see. I won't question you any longer."

"It is fine to question me, but there is a place, time, and appropriate attitude to do this in. And this brings me to the matter at hand."

"Hand." Aimee couldn't help but think how appropriate that term was at this time and couldn't help noticing Gibbs' large calloused hands. One of which was about to do damage to her backside.

Gibbs noticed all of this. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No, Gibbs. I just don't want you to, you know."

"Spank you? It wouldn't be a deterrent for the next time if you would want me to." Gibbs admitted with a small smile. "We will make the best of you and Tony's new age and let you be thirteen and fourteen again."

"Not good memories for me Gibbs." That was the most Aimee had spoken about that time period. Gibbs felt it was promising, but he wouldn't push her to talk.

"We are going to make new, good memories. Come on let's get this over with so we can move on and salvage the rest of our day together."

"No!" Aimee yelled petulantly and then pouted.

**TBC…**


End file.
